antes de 17 y 18
by Androide-Andreina
Summary: todos sabemos sobre los androide 17 y 18 todos sabemos como eran en z todos sabemos que eran malos todos sabemos como se volvieron buenos todos sabemos que 18 se caso con krilin todos sabemos que 17 es un guardabosque ... pero nadie sabe como eran antes pero nadie sabe que pasaron pero nadie sabe como sufrieron pero nadie sabe con terminaron asi ... pues es hora de saber
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Todos sabemos sobre los androides 17 y 18 cierto?

Pero sabemos realmente su historia?

La respuesta es no, no sabemos por eso que tal si la averiguamos?

ADVERTENCIA: ESTO es un CROSSOVER con naruto y a pesar de ello no creo que salgan sus personajes en la historia además de que los personajes los nombren

Dos niños se encontraban debajo de la cama hablando entre susurros

La niña dijo

-Seguro que no nos atraparan?

El niño respondió

-para nada , yo soy genial en buscar un escondite ( ríe victorioso )

La rubia parecía querer responderle cuando ambos sintieron que los toman por el brazo

-ahh

ambos pequeños gritaron ante el susto para luego darse cuenta de que era la coordinadora del orfelinato

-ya verán mocosos , voy a hablar con el señor Gonzales para que los manden a otro lugar .. tantos problemas que dan yo necesito mi sueño de belleza , creen que esta cara se hace de la noche a la mañana ( se señala la cara ) ya verán los van a separar y no se van a volver a ver

Mientras que el pequeño azabache estaba pensando * creo que la señora no duerme nada *

La rubia parecía haber entrado en estado de shock al pensar en que la separarían de su hermano

De un momento a otro la pequeña le doblo el brazo a la coordinadora haciendo que los soltaran , esta soltó un chirrido de dolor luego con enojo volteo a ver a la niña para gritar horrorizada

-el demonio ( grito la mujer para salir despavorida )

La rubia parecía no comprender por lo que de su boca solo salió un sonoro "eh? " volteo a ver a su hermano el cual sorprendentemente parecía asustado

-Que pasa ?

Pregunto la pequeña

Su hermano solo saco un kunai de su bolsillo y rompió el vidrio de la ventana para luego darle un trozo de vidrio a su hermana con la intención de que esta se viera en el

Y asi fue la rubia se miro y luego dijo a la nada

-que me paso .. KURAMA que es esto , quiero mis ojitos de vuelta ( haciendo un puchero )

Su hermano solto una carcajada

-ni por que tengas esos ojos dejas de verte tierna

Ella solo bufo y se quedo en silencio unos segundos , sus ojos parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad

-kurama ya explico que paso , pero tenemos que salir de aquí para explicártelo

Dijo la rubia a su hermano el cual miro hacia la ventana a la cual ya le había roto el vidrio para luego tomarle la mano y sacarla del lugar

\+ ya fuera +

-bien , kurama dijo que se llama sharingan solo lo pueden activar los uchihas , este "poder " ocular se activa con un sentimiento muy fuerte , por eso cuando la señora dijo que nos separaría fue cuando lo active

Le explico la rubia al azabache

-oh .. yo solo pensaba que la vieja esa no ah de haber dormido nunca ( rie )

Ambos se miraron unos minutos

-eh .. lazuli creo que debemos caminar y buscar un lugar antes de que nos agarre la noche

Dice el niño

-um .. si tienes razón lapis

Ambos pequeños lapis y Lazuli empezaron a caminar lapis manteniéndose adelante

-lapis .. lapis , LAPIS ( grita )

-eh ? que tienes

-cárgame por fis

El niño le respondio un rotundo y corto

-no

-oh vamos , no te as dado cuenta que nos vinimos en pijama , y yo estoy descalza .. dale cárgame

-no

-dale

-no

-dale

-no

-dale

-no

-terminaras cargándome

2 horas después

Se podía ver al pequeño azabache de 5 años cargando en la espalda a su hermana

-te dije que me terminarías cargando

Dice divertida la rubia

-tks .. no me puedo resistir a tu cara de cachorro , pero algún día crecerás y ya no te servirá de nada

Dice para luego tirarla al suelo , provocando una queja de su melliza

-ahora ? a donde vamos ?

Pregunta la rubia

-yo que se tu querias salir de hay

-y tu nos sacaste

Ambos suspiraron no querían pelear asi que solo siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar , una casa del árbol , vieja claro se podía ver algunas tablas rotas pero por lo menos tendrían un techo por esa noche

Hola , soy nueva escribiendo historias aquí pero dare el 100% ya verán dattebayo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola espero les haya gustado al anterior capítulo bueno sigamos

—

2 meses después esa mañana el pequeño lapis se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la casa del árbol un tanto preocupado puesto que su hermana no estaba , cuando él se levantó ya ella se había ido

-dónde se habrá metido esa niña ?

Su preocupación acabó cuando la rubia apareció con unas barras de chocolate

-Hola laps , espero no te hayas preocupado mucho

Dijo la sonriente chica

-hmp yo no estaba preocupado

Dijo el azabache cruzandose de brazos

-hay ajá

Respondió la chica

-de dónde conseguiste el chocolate ?

Preguntó el chico

-de dónde consigo todo lo demás q..( fue interrumpida )

-lo robaste tu sola ?

-me puedes dejar terminar ( se cruza de brazos )

-vale, sigue

-lo conseguí misma forma que consigo YO las cosas

-los metiste en un genjutsu ? Kurama te dijo que si utilizas mucho el sharingan te puedes quedar ciega

-uno tu solo estas celoso de que yo si tenga el sharingan y segundo yo nunca dije que utilice un genjutsu

Dice la rubia

-a no ? Entonces como ? Dice el azabache

-fácil ,solo puse mi cara de niña buena que no rompe un plato y me lo regalaron .. je y tu decías que mi cara no serviría de nada

Ríe la niña

-pues tu no rompes un plato tú rompes todo el lavavajillas ( ríe )

-oye

Se queja la joven para luego ponerse a reir

3 años después

Se podía visualizar a dos personas corriendo ambos con máscaras negras

-hay que escondieron hay

Dice uno de ellos señalando un callejón

-estás seguro ?

Dice el otro El que habló primero sonríe debajo de la máscara y dijo

-soy un experto en escondites

-si claro

Cuestiona el otro Ambos corren hacia el callejón y se esconden en el Se oye " creo que los perdimos " seguido de un " demonios , otra vez se escaparon " Para luego alejarse Ambas personas que se encontraban escondidas se quitaron la máscara

-te dije que era un experto

Dice con aire de suficiencia el azabache

La rubia que se encontraba a Su lado solo ríe Ambos salen y se dirigen hacia donde se encontraban hospedados Al llegar El azabache se encontraba con algo en manos era un arma , se le había caído a uno de los oficiales que los perseguía él la vio y decidió guardarla tal vez la la iba a necesitar luego solo no debía dejar que su hermana la viera

-que tienes hay

Se oyó a la espalda del niño de 8 años

-nada

Respondió rápidamente Aunque la chica no se había convencido hacia que fue hasta su hermano y le arrebató el arma

-que haces con esto

-...

—

Espero les guste


End file.
